Pushing Boundaries
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little collection of drabbles revolving around our favorite Fairy Tail couple: Natsu and Lucy! Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor! (#8- Flowing Memories- She really loved the river outside her apartment.)
1. Moving On

**Hello there. A little mini-collection of NaLu drabbles. All will be at or around 100 words in the beginning and then we'll go from there. XD Cute and silly sweetness ahead, hopefully. XD**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

_~She proved to be the best distraction from searching for Igneel.~_

* * *

_**Moving On**_

Since the day he'd met her, his bone-crushing and desperate search for Igneel seemed to be slowly fading. He still searched for him, his father, to no end, but it seemed a little less urgent now.

He figured it was what they called "moving on". His feet that'd been stuck deep in the soil of denial were slowly breaking free, thanks to her digging, thanks to her smiles, thanks to her helping him every step of the way through any of his toils and his troubles.

It was still always there, but she proved to be the best distraction possible.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Elemental Hero Knopse - write about something crumbling - "soil" - 100 words_


	2. A Little Too Far

_~She loved Happy to death but sometimes he just got on her nerves.~_

* * *

_**A Little Too Far**_

She loved Happy to death and he teased her about everything, but sometimes it just really got on her nerves.

This was one of those times. She dug her fingernails into the table, collecting dirt underneath them as she glared over at the cat who was snickering uncontrollably, annoyance growing and boiling inside her.

And when she found out that one paw was dressed to look like her, one to look like Natsu, and Happy began playing out a very inaccurate –at least she hoped inaccurate- "wedding scene" between the two of them, she drew the line.

"Shut up cat!"

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Elemental Hero Knopse - write about something growing - soil - 100 words_

**Something incredibly stupid and silly and pointless for my love of when Lucy yells at Happy. *snickers***

**~Foxtail-chan**


	3. Love Poem from a Dragon Slayer

_~He was sweet in his own incredibly weird way.~_

* * *

_**Love Poem from a Perfectly Manly Dragon**_** Slayer**  
(Shut up Gray)

Roses are red  
Happy is blue  
If you were a job request  
I'd be sure to choose you

You're funny, amusing  
Smart, badass and sweet  
The guild without you-  
It would not be complete

Your bed is so soft-  
Something money can't buy  
I know you don't like it  
But please let me stay… aye.

Like a fire dragon roar  
Or a solid script moose  
Life just wouldn't be great  
Without you here, Luce

_P.S. I totally wrote this on my own. Levy and Happy didn't help at all. Seriously. I swear._

He was sweet in his own extremely weird way. She snickered.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Skull Servant - write about something funny - "books" - 103 words_

**Because the mental image of Natsu trying to write a poem makes me giggle uncontrollably. XD Incredibly silly and stupid but ohwell. XD  
Also I just started a drabble collection like this for GaLe called "Crushing Limits" if you're interested. XD  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	4. Interruptions

_~He always interrupted during the best parts of books.~_

* * *

_**Interruptions**_

Lucy couldn't remember a book more nerve-wracking. This stupid book. This book that Levy'd given her had kept her up at night for nearly a week now. She sat with her knees to her chest, her heart hammering in her chest as she bit on her nails. She was nearing the end.

The protagonist walked… thump… he stared at that door… thump… he raised his hand to the knob… thump… he turned it and-

"HEY LUCE! I think your window's stuck."

"KYAA!" she screamed, throwing the book across the room, her heart nearly exploding. "Dammit Natsu!" she yelled, glaring at the window Natsu was desperately trying to open.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Skull Servant - write about something frightening - "books" - 108 words_

**Another incredibly stupid and silly one. Ohwell. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	5. Chance

_~It appeared sometimes as if fate itself wanted them to find each other.~_

* * *

_**Chance**_

In the vast and churning ocean of life she sometimes wondered how she found him. Of all the crowds and swarms of people, of all the members in the guild that could've led her to her dream, what were the chances that him, her rock, would be the one she met?

What were the chances that she happened to be in that crowd and he happened to be the one to snap her out of the fake Salamander's spell? That she bought him lunch and he happened to be a Fairy?

When calculated, the chances were slim, but then again fate always had its way of stepping in.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Kairyu-Shin - write about an ocean - "rock" - 108 words_

**I think NaLu is the only pairing that I've ever shipped from episode 1 and kept with it for the rest of the series... and it's still ongoing. Kudos to Mashima for creating two characters like that. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	6. Window Master

_~He was definitely the master of her window.~_

* * *

_**Window Master**_

He'd become an absolute master when it came to her window, if he did say so himself. He knew that one corner that if he hit it hard enough the window would just pop right open. He knew that if, for some reason, it was locked, he could just jiggle one frame, flick one corner, and the glass would fall out. He could reach his hand in then and undo the lock, put the glass back, and wallah, she never knew he'd done a thing.

He'd get weird looks from her when she spotted him on the bed and she'd been absolutely positive she'd locked the window. Although, he had no idea why she'd lock it in the first place. He could keep out any intruders himself, of course.

Yes, he'd become the master of that window, and for some reason he took a great deal of pride in it.

* * *

_The Crusade in the Celestial Realm Challenge - Celestial Gate- write about someone passing some sort of barrier_

**Another incredibly silly one. But I'm just full of silliness so I guess it's fitting. XD I hope you liked!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	7. The Eighteenth Time

_~The eighteenth time he held her hand she began to think there was more for them.~_

* * *

_**The Eighteenth Time**_

It wasn't until the eighteenth time he grabbed her hand that she began to think there was more for them. Eighteen times. She didn't know whether she was oblivious or if it was just something that took that much time.

It wasn't a love tale where two people fell in love at first sight. No. Did she like him after she first met him? A little. She found him odd and intriguing but she guessed she liked him from the start, but she never thought there was something else. She didn't think there was something more for them.

Not until the eighteenth time. The first time he grabbed her hand was the second time she'd seen him. It took her seventeen times later to realize that she… that both of them were meant for something more than just friendship.

She figured that perhaps not all stories were made for books. Some took a little longer, but perhaps those were the ones that lasted.

* * *

_The Fanficer's Monopoly Challenge - write a fic without a 'y' in it_

**Never knew how much I used the letter 'y' until I wrote without one. Heh. Couldn't use the word Fairy. T-T  
I dunno, I kinda see NaLu as being a "love at first sight" thing but neither one of them realized it. Maybe it's just me. *shrugs*  
Oh and I also started a Gruvia drabble collection to finish out collections for the "big three" Fairy Tail pairings... if you're interested. XD  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	8. Flowing Memories

_~She really loved the river outside her apartment.~_

* * *

_**Flowing Memories**_

I'd grown to love that river. The one that flowed just outside my apartment was now a source of memories. At first, it was simply the place where the pervy men whistled from their boats, but now it was something more.

That river that Gray pushed Natsu in, that river that Happy fished in from a rock for hours, catching nothing. That river which had once carried the beautiful Rainbow Sakura tree that Natsu'd been so worried I wouldn't see.

The river became much more the longer I stayed at Fairy Tail, a living reminder of my newfound family, the family I treasured above all, and of course my partner who'd made it all possible.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Kairyu-Shin - write about a river - "rock" -115 words & The Becoming the Tamer King Challenge - Registration - write a fic from the POV of a character you're comfortable with (Lucy)_

**The Rainbow Sakura episode is still probably one of my favorites. Every time I watch it I still let out a d'aww.  
I also dislike writing first person POV. So this was sadly tough for me.  
I hope you enjoyed! :D  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
